Leo and Fireshard
by kittykat4000
Summary: Has Leo finally found the girl? Fireshard is my OC, and so are elementals. If someone already had the idea, sorry. All else belongs to Rick Riordan.
1. Leo (1)

Leo was bored. He had already eaten a plate of nachos, checked the engine, tweaked the engine, invented the scent cloaker -that smelled like chicken nuggets-, and they were making good time.

"Wooo! Ha ha!" Leo heard a girls voice. "Yeah!"

"What was that?" Piper said as she ran into the hallway. Leo jumped off his bed and ran to the railing.

"I don't know!"

"Sounded like a girl's voice." Percy said.

"Were's Jason?" Annabeth asked.

"Taking a nap. Hazel and Frank are talking up at the wheel." Piper explained. "Hedge is watching a Chuck Norris movie."

All of a sudden, a red/black blur flashed by and landed on the deck. When he recovered from his shock, he saw it was a girl with choppy blonde hair like Piper's. She was wearing a motorcycle jacket with red and yellow flames on the pockets, and underneath, an orange tube-top. She had short shorts on, and those shoes that lace up your legs.

All Leo could think was, "She's hot." and, "Is that a hoverboard?" It was, with a red stripe on it's smooth orange background.

"Hi." The mysterious girl said. "Is there a kid named Leo Valdez here?"

"Uh..." Leo said. "I'm right here."


	2. Fireshard (2)

"Wooo! Ha ha!" Fireshard sped along and skimmed the water. "Yeah!" She didn't know why, but she was seriously happy. 'I need to talk to Leo... why not make an entrance?' She thought.

"Where's Jason?" She heard a girl say.

"Taking a nap." Another girl's voice.

Fireshard pressed a button with her heel and sped up. She sped over the railing of the bronze ship, and at just the right time, stopped. She noticed two boys and two girls. One girl was blonde with stormy eyes, the other chocolate haired and eyes that sparkled green, brown, and blue. One boy had black hair and sea green eyes. ('He's cute.' Fireshard thought.) The other had ruffled brown hair and mischievous brown eyes. She noticed he was staring.

"Hi." Fireshard said with a smile. "Is there a kid named Leo Valdez here?"

"Uh..." Mr. Mischievous said, raising his hand. "I'm right here."

"Hang on a sec!" Blondie said suspiciously. "She might be a monster! How did she know Leo's name?" She took out a bronze knife as she said this.

"Whoa whoa whoa, girly! I am not a monster." Fireshard flipped her hoverboard skateboard style. "I am controller of fire, and I am here to help Leo control and refine his abilities. Got that, blondie?"

"My name's Annabeth." The girl growled. The cute one put his hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

"Chill, Annabeth. She's here to help." He said calmly. He walked up to Fireshard and shook her hand. "My name's Percy Jackson."

"Fireshard."

Then Leo put his hand on her shoulder.

"We have to show you the ship." He grinned. "And introduce you to Festus."


	3. Leo (3)

'That girl is so hot.' Leo thought. As he showed Fireshard around the ship, he thought about what he felt when he touched Fireshard. A tingle. An unexplainable tingle.

"This is the kitchen, obviously. And this," He grinned. "Guess what this room is for." It was the control room, of course, but it didn't look like it.

"I have no idea. " She said. "Is that a Wii controller?"

"Yeah. Hey, Festus. I have someone to introduce you to!" There was a whirring sound.

"So you're Festus?" Fireshard answered the whirring. Leo's jaw dropped in amazement. "I'm Fireshard."

"You can understand him?" Leo was in awe. What else could this girl do?

"Well, duh!" She put her hands on her hips. "I'm here to help you, to protect you, so I have to be able to do lots of things, including Morse Code, and cooking."

"You," Leo pointed at her. "You are amazing." Fireshard blushed.

"It's my duty as a fire elemental to teach and protect a fire user."

"Protect me from what? I can take care of myself." He looked out the porthole window. "And what's a fire elemental?'

"To put it simply, a soul that is reborn into an element, like fire or water." She got a distant look in her eyes. "Only few are able to become elementals. I was barely able to. And unlike with souls that choose to move on from the Elysian Fields, we elementals don't forget our past lives." Leo put a hand on her shoulder.

"Were you a demigod?" Leo asked.

"Yes." She sniffed. "I... I don't really want to talk about it though..."

"That's OK." Leo gave Fireshard a hug, because it looked like she needed one.

"Thank you." She whispered.


End file.
